


發現/陽光

by Hina_WarmWater



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hina_WarmWater/pseuds/Hina_WarmWater
Summary: 接續朋友繼續傷害九重各種捏造初稿待修改
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, ibsm, いぶしま, 伊吹藍/志摩一未
Kudos: 7





	發現/陽光

清晨，日光打破長夜的漆黑。日月星辰流轉、停止，一切再次回歸黑暗。

「工作，到時候交班了。下一班的人會感到困擾的。」

「有甚麼所謂啦！明明還有點時間，遲一點到又不會怎麼樣 ⋯⋯」

志摩一未， 30 歲，現在絕讚睡夢中。

清晨，是機搜辦公室最混亂忙碌的時刻，交班、接班、報告。

年輕的女隊長環顧四周，一切有條不紊地進行中，只是有兩個空格遲遲無人踏上。

「 404 那兩位呢？明明車早就回來了，怎麼不見人了，有沒有誰能幫我叫一下 ⋯⋯」

「那，我去吧。」年輕人的話音追不上腳步，餘音擲落在地的一瞬人已在百步之外了。

「 ⋯⋯還是不用了！九重？」桔梗的聲音自然是傳不到踏入電梯的小伙子耳中。

「走掉了呢 ⋯⋯」陣馬攤在梳發往上瞄，美麗的隊長已經將注意力投放在下一件事上了。

「嘛 ⋯⋯反正年輕人多跑兩趟就當強身健體吧。」

九重踏出大樓，綠色馬上映入眼中，陽光灑在密瓜包號身上，鮮艷得耀眼。

「志摩前輩，伊吹前輩，隊長在找 ⋯⋯你們⋯⋯誒？」

駕駛席的伊吹扭頭向他做了個噤聲的動作， 11 月的冷風吹起他的半袖 T 恤。旁邊助手席的志摩被埋在一片白色之下，細看卻是件白底帽衫，胸膛平穩起伏證實他還健在。

所以，志摩前輩這是 ⋯⋯在補眠？

「啊，小九！早上好！」伊吹躡手躡腳跳出駕駛席，「昨晚追那個瘋狂駕駛的，志摩累死了。 ⋯⋯讓他睡一會啦，好不好？」

伊吹側頭，手掌合十，滿臉笑容。晨曦似是特別關照他，陽光閃耀在伊吹頸旁。九重不得不抬手，將光束和聲音都阻隔在外。

「 嗯？怎麼了？」伊吹放下手，再側頭。

「沒事。」原來是一條頸鏈，一條有點眼熟的頸鏈。「那 ⋯⋯我先上去報告隊長，你們也別耽誤太久。」

「好啦好啦知道了！」

「啊九重你回來了。」桔梗從文件中抬頭看往門口。

「是的 ⋯⋯ 404 說 ⋯⋯他們馬上就來。」九重揉了揉眼，想着剛才的閃光。

「 嗯，我知道了。你先下班吧。」

「知道了 ⋯⋯？啊好的，那我先走了，辛苦了。」

再次退出門口，九重閉了閉眼，閃光的殘影掠過。

「 嗯？那條頸鏈，分明昨天還掛在志摩前輩頸上的啊？」

追記：

1\. 桔梗的手機短訊

志摩：「 10 分鐘後到。」

2.「所以你就送他了？」

「嘛 ⋯⋯也是時候有個項圈了。」

暖水

2020.09.27


End file.
